His Throne
by iMewzik
Summary: With Rike being different & Anet second to be Alpha, things start to heat up. Can Anet convince Rike to stay along side him & avoid the forces of Mietan & Xalur? rated M for violence, gore, swearing & sex.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon, & never will!

**Chapter I:** Dear Brother

"As you know Anet, you are to take my place as the Alpha. You still have much training to do, but in time this Throne will be yours..." A rather large Manetric spoke, his bellowing voice was like an echo to the Electrike's ears. Anet had never wanted to be Alpha, he felt as though he was not fit for this, but his brother Rike was. But he knew very well that because of Rike appearance no one would allow it, which he couldn't understand why. He didn't understand why they hated his majestic blue fur, Anet envied it. "Yes Father..." He spoke in a monotonouse voice, staring at the very thing his father spoke of. It was a large boulder that reached towards the sky, looking almost like a thunderbolt. Under neath was a den only for the Alpha & his chosen lover for the spring when they mate. Speaking of which, mating season was just around the corner, & Anet wasn't too sure he was looking forward to it.

He had finally become of age to mate with another, but the act scared him enough. Being a Father seemed to be too much care. "You know you shouldn't lecture him so much. I think he knows where his place is, love." A beautiful coated Ninetails retorted back to his father as she walked out of the dark den, it seems as though father had already chosen his mate. "I will tell him what I want, he is my son." Anet's father barked at her, and she lowered her head, a glint of hurt in her ruby eyes. "I am sorry, I never meant to disregard you."

With a "hmph" he turned his snout away & trotted off towards the breeding grounds. A place where you chat & find someone suitable for your carrier or mate. "Come son, we have much to discuss." Anet for a moment watched the Ninetails who continued to sit in with her head bowed. He had to admit, his father was not always the kindest fellow around especially to her, the one who keeps crawling back to him every spring. "Anet!" The Manetric bellowed looking back to the Electrike with a strict look. Silently he turned, & ran to his fathers side. He didn't understand why he had to be the chosen leader. "You have chosen a mating partner haven't you?" His voice was now soft, an apparent soft blush covering his cheeks as his mind started to wander the gutter.

Anet lowered his head, he hadn't chosen any one, & he knew very well that there would be females lining up to ask him. It was such an annoyance how they would coo and awe over him just because he was to be the next Alpha, if he were just any other male in the pack he'd be a second choice like the rest of the males. It was quite sickening really. All he wanted was someone like his fathers mate. Someone who loved him, not just a spring mate. "No father, I haven't." His fathers blush immediately vanished at his answer, then gave him a stern look. "Then I suggest you go find one now. Mating season is just around the corner & wont let my son be like one of the outcast." He spoke, then nudged his son forth into the Breeding Grounds, eyes immediately noticing him. Some not so kind, others hungry in lust.

Before he knew it, the females were rushing to him, yelling over one another to ask him to be their mate, some going so low as begging. In the distance how ever, behind the great crowd was a lone Zigzagoon, she appeared very timid, but kept shooting glances at him, & he knew that she too was a victim to her lust. Sighing heavily at the scene, he looked behind him only to find his father had ditched him there. With all the cooing & moaning noises, Anet hadn't even heard him leave. "Enough! I've chosen!" He was quite irratated by now & pushed passed all the females that had been crowding towards him, trotting towards the Zigzagoon. If any one was to be his mate, he would rather have someone of less annoyance & she seemed like a good choice for that. He halted at her side, slightly towering over the spiky female. "Now leave me alone." He bellowed, glaring at all of them, watching them either sigh in depression or glare daggers at the female he chose. "That goes for her too, I hear anyone laying a paw on her & my father will hear of it." The once glaring daggers turned into quivering eyes, as they dashed away in fear.

His eyes slowly looked to the female beside him, who was currently a red faced mess. "What's your name?" She was hesitant to answer, & a few times tried to speak but ended up only mouthing words out. "O-ozia" Anet nodded & started to walk away leaving her there, not exactly caring if she followed or not. He would of rather she didn't considering he needed much training for one, & two after that mess he wanted to have silence to releive his stress & headache. "W-wait, where are you going...?" The timid Zigzagoon attempted calling to him, her face still a red mess. Anet halted in place, turning slightly so he could look at her from the corner of his eye. "Training." Again he started to walk off, the Zigzagoon staying in her place watching him leave.

* * *

"Brother, are you here?" Anet spoke in a soft, innocent tone, searching out a cavern both the boys had been given to stay in, Rike was only allowed in cause Anet insisted it. Out of the darker part of the cavern his blue furred brother imerged, with a rather angry look. "He was lecturing you again wasn't he?" Anet nodded silently & moved forward to his brother, placing his muzzle of his brother shoulder wishing to be close at that moment, then pulled away to looked at him, his brother now wearing a rather bored look. "He made me choose a mate too. I've been trying to avoid it because of how the females act around me. I find it really disturbing." Rike placed his bottom to the floor while continuing to watch his brother speak. "I'm sure other males would disagree on your terms. I think they'd much love the attention."

Anet shook his head & looked at his brother with a much fiercer look. "Well I don't. I don't want to have just a spring mate, I want to have more than that." Rike chuckled, tilting his head now looking at his own brother adoringly. "I suppose that's what I like about you Anet. I envy that you get to be Alpha. But envy is not everything I have towards you dear brother."


End file.
